


Inevitable Butterflies / Mariposas Inevitables

by Japsody



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy Au - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jemma Simmons like April Kepner, Leo Fitz like Jackson Avery, Minor Will Daniels/Jemma Simmons, Poor Will, Stop a Wedding, lo siento, todo en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japsody/pseuds/Japsody
Summary: Fitz stop Jemma's Wedding. And everybody act like if they wanted close their eyes and forget it.only I can say: butterflies are the reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AND IF SOMEONE WANT HELP ME TO TRANSLATE (EDIT) THANKS, I KNOW ENOUGH ENGLISH BUT I DON'T TRUST MYSELF ABOUT GRAMMAR

 

Leo Fitz no esperaba que hubiesen mariposas.

Y eso fue lo que revolvió algo dentro de su pecho.

Él siempre había creído que las mariposas habían sido una idea susurrada entre risas atribuido a un deseo desesperado de ella y que sólo había conseguido salir a flote producto de las circunstancias muy desequilibradas en que ambos se encontraban hacia un año atrás. No esperaba caminar por un sendero de tierra hacia la boda y toparse con un rústico granero adornado de flores y caramelos en la mesa de recepción con frases “Destinados a ser” ni tampoco con fríos aperitivos dulces de limonada y té a los cuales ella le hizo adicto.

Cuando Leo Fitz liberó sin querer una mariposa desde una pequeña jaula le golpeó fuertemente la idea de que esta boda estaba, sin marcha atrás, sucediendo y el futuro matrimonio parecían haber puesto en marcha todos los tópicos que él también le había prometido a ella.

Los mismos tópicos que Jemma le había manifestado cuando él -de alguna manera- había sugerido dentro del armario de suministros médicos que ambos se casaran -el uno con el otro- y hecho del supuesto bebé fantasma dentro de ella, legitimo. Y esas fueron las circunstancias por las que ellos finalmente habían decidido dejar dormir juntos y continuar viendo a otras personas para no dañar la amistad con falsos embarazos y comparaciones a postres apetecibles pero dañinos.

Cuando Callie Hannigan, una de las nuevas internas del hospital y su más reciente novia le preguntó que estaba mal, él negó todos sus pensamientos y entrecruzó sus dedos con los de ella antes de ingresar a la ceremonia dentro del granero, recordándose que esta era la boda de su mejor amiga, a la cual él estaba muy feliz de asistir, realmente, incluso cuando había tenido que improvisar un viejo cuadro de la Tardis como regalo de bodas una hora antes de partir hacia la vieja granja ya que en realidad él no había sido invitado hasta justo esta misma mañana cuando Simmons corrió dentro de la sala de espera del Hospital con una chaqueta roja de puno y grandes tubos en la cabeza, chocado directo contra su pecho.

Él incluso pensó que ella estaba allí para esconderse de su boda.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso? -demandó ella cruzándose de brazos-. Primero Mack constantemente preguntándome que quiero hacer hoy, luego Trip ofreciéndome el departamento de su amiga a dos estados de distancia con Hunter alentándome a aceptar la ayuda y ahora tú…¡Uf!.

-De acuerdo, tranquila. No estas huyendo de tu boda hoy, te lo aseguro. Caminaras fuera con tu novio, eh, marido y todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias- su suspiro de alivio le sonó muy lindo a Fitz.

-Pero si no son pies frío, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¡Estoy cazando a mis damas de honor!

-Armada hasta la cabeza de cilindros, por lo visto- él sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto antes de que un incómodo silencio se posara entre ellos. Después de todo lo que ellos habían atravesado, él esperaba que estos silencios se desvanecieran con el tiempo, sobre todo luego de que ella finalmente construyera su perfecta familia con su perfecto hombre héroe paramedico tras la boda a la que todos estaban asistiendo esta tarde, excepto Fitz porque la…

-¿Irás a la boda?

-¿Qué…, yo…Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Fitz –Sólo una palabra, con El Tono de voz. Él se centró, miró hacia atrás de ella y tomó una respiración antes de expresarse mejor a sí mismo.

-¿Qué hay de Will? Pensé que yo no estaba siendo invitado para no hacerle sentir incómodo en su propia boda.

-Lo siento por haber dicho eso -ella arrugó su nariz y él volvió a tomar una respiración-, fue estúpido. Él estará bien. Se la pasa diciéndome que quiere verme feliz. Yo seré la definición de feliz si tú asistes, Fitz.

-¿Tú...de verdad... me quieres ahí?

-Uf, Fitz.

-De acuerdo, si…yo,uhm, estaré allí, Jemma.

-Con un traje.

-Si lo sé.

-Y no olvides usar corbata.

-Lo sé, Jemma.

-Y puedes ir con Callie, si quieres.

-Yo…sí, claro. Estaré allí con Callie.

-Gracias. Nos vemos Doctor Fitz.

Y ella se acercó hacia él, le apretó la mano y entonces se marchó directamente a enfrentar el desconocido paradero de Daisy, Yoyo y Bobbi. Fitz tuvo una cirugía y varias consultas con pacientes antes de volver a casa para cambiarse y durante todo ese tiempo él no pudo sacar de su cabeza la conversación con Jemma, su historia con ella y como de todas las cosas, después de todo, él había sido involucrado en esto.

Admitió luego, que existían pocas cosas que él le negaba a Jemma y asistir a la boda de la que todos hablaban tras ese espectáculo de propuesta, no era una de esas cosas.

Cuando la chelista y el resto de los chicos de la banda comenzaron a tocar dentro de la ceremonia y todo el mundo giró sus cabezas a la entrada del granero, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, muy mal. Enseguida entraron las damas de honor, todas con bonitos vestidos a la vista de Fitz. El color le recordaba a las millones de flores adornando el lugar, como madera, luces y duraznos. Vio al Doctor Phil tomar fotos y a Callie girar su cabeza para sonreír a una de sus amigas tras ella. Parecía que todo el personal del Hospital Shield Memorial estaba presente en la boda. Se preguntó, muy rápidamente, quien diablos estaría cubriendo los turnos.

Las damas entonces terminaron el recorrido hacia el altar por la alfombra de pétalos y se ubicaron al otro lado de los hombres de honor y el novio -Will Daniels brillante sonrisa blanca y registro de héroe-, movió sus pies en su lugar, algo nervioso cuando la música cambio dramáticamente de tono. Fitz tuvo un poco de empatía hacia el novio cuando la conocida marcha nupcial sonó y uno de sus amigos le golpeó el hombro haciéndolo balancear.

Entonces Jemma Simmons entró del brazo de su padre, luciendo, sin exagerar, sorprendente y feliz.

Ella estaba hermosa de novia y Fitz una vez más confirmó que ella lucia hermosa de blanco.

Él la había observado durante cada día durante años, desde que ambos comenzaron como los más jóvenes médicos aceptados para formar parte del programa de práctica en el Hospital Ailiada usar la bata blanca de hospital, acompañada con altas colas de caballo o enredados moños que le hacían perder cabellos en la parte trasera de su cuello. Dos años mas tarde, cuando los Hospitales de la ciudad se habían fusionado en SHIELD Memorial y luego que ellos comenzaran una relación de más que amigos la noche antes de sus exámenes de títulos, Fitz supo cómo en realidad el blanco se veía en ella cuando la rodeaba, y para ser sinceros él aún mantenía en su cabeza la imagen de lo hermosa y sonrojada que lucía cubierta de sábanas blancas contrarrestando el color de su piel bañada en pecas.

De igual modo hoy, Fitz no pudo evitar maravillarse -al ver desde la beneficiosa posición en que se encontraba, justo a un lado del pasillo de pétalos-, cómo aquel color la hacía brillar.

Entendió entonces porque las mujeres usaban blancos vestidos el día de sus bodas. Hasta este punto si el hombre no estaba profundamente perdido por ella, entonces cuando la veía entrar irradiando toda esa luz y felicidad y futuros sueños y toda una propuesta de vida juntos, indudablemente, el hombre caía.

Todo el mundo tomó asiento cuando la novia fue entregada y Fitz sonrió tristemente cuando Callie tomó su mano y se junto un poco más a él. La introducción fue corta, el juez de unión comenzó a relatar una linda historia, sobre como las almas gemelas se encuentran y son incapaces de saber que se tienen el uno al otro de vez en cuando pero la mayoría de las veces, se unen, como el caso de Will y Jemma, quienes son realmente muy bendecidos por tenerse el uno al otro y los testigos, ¿prometen velar por ellos y respetar el amor que se tienen?

-Lo prometemos-cantó a coro el granero.

Fitz no pudo decir aquellas palabras. Él se quedó en silencio, observando como Jemma sonreía y su velo se movía ligeramente tras ella. Ella estaba asintiendo y aun sonriendo hacia Will, a pesar de que Fitz supo que ella notó que Fitz no pudo responder la petición del juez.

Y entonces sintió caer la mirada de Callie sobre él.

Fitz tomo otra respiración. Él sabía que no podía responder al Juez. Él conocía la razón del por qué. Lo supo desde el momento en que la mariposa voló lejos del granero.

Ahora, él sólo esperaba que Callie no se enfadara mucho.

-Yo..uhm…-susurró hacia su novia-, uhm…

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, con una sonrisa ligera.

-Lo siento.

Y entonces Leo Fitz se levantó para detener esta boda. Sus manos dejaron de sudar y arregló su traje antes de notar cómo todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección, Daisy y YoYo compartieron una mirada y Barbara Morse miró a Jemma. Fitz dudó, vio la luz tras la novia, su mirada dudosa y decidió que no podía hacer esto. No podía hacerle esto a Jemma el día de su boda.

Leo Fitz se sentó. Respirando pesadamente por su boca abierta.

Will y Jemma se giraron nuevamente al juez, ellos tenían una boda con la que continuar y parecía que todos estaban ansiosos por olvidar el hecho de que Fitz acababa de actuar. Vio la mirada de Mack y Phil un par de lugares de distancia, gritando que no hiciera nada estúpido y a Hunter rodando sus ojos.

-Jemma y Will -relató el juez con alivio-, los conozco hace…

Y la boda continúo, justo cuando Fitz comenzaba a maldecirse mentalmente. Él no podía hacer esto, pero tampoco podía dejar a Jemma sin saber que él la amaba y ella era todo para él. El continuaría odiándose a si mismo como lo había estado haciendo durante semanas por no haber dicho algo cuando ella le rogó que dijera “lo que sea. Una pequeña cosa basta, Fitz” minutos después de que Will acabara de proponerse a ella justo antes de una tormenta con todo un espectáculo de amor. Pero por otro lado Fitz se hubiese odiado aun más a si mismo por obedecer, sobre todo porque fue Jemma quien dijo "SI" a la propuesta y quien decidió volver a ser "virgen" para Will, no compartir mas almuerzos o mantener conversaciones con Fitz, como si él fuera a saltar encima de ella en cualquier momento si lo hicieran -lo que él hubiera hecho, pero ya no más, porque cada vez que durmieron juntos, llegaba a él un extraño impulso de decirle que la amaba-, y él se había mantenido callado por respeto a las decisiones que ella había impuesto sobre sus vidas.

Habían sido unas largas semanas sin Jemma y él no se imaginaba una vida repleta de ello. Por lo que ahora, durante su última oportunidad, él jamás podría perdonarse a sí mismo por no haber dicho algo.

Él se lo diría ahora.

Y luego vaciló. Él no quería arruinar la felicidad de Will. Santo Infierno... y Jemma. Él no podía arruinar su amistad con Jemma.

Maldita sea, todo esto era un desastre.

Miro hacia adelante, intentando serenarse a sí mismo cuando notó algo.

Jemma continuaba girándose a observarlo.

Eso significaba que había algo de esperanza para ellos ¿no?

Que el cosmos lo condenara, él era un ser humano egoísta que le diría todo a Jemma. Un ser humano egoísta que aun deseaba verla dormir y despertarla con besos y oír sus cosquillas y exasperarse con sus exageraciones. Un ser humano egoísta que se arrepentiría toda su vida por no haberse atrevido a levantarse. Un hombre egoísta que arruinaría la boda de Will con su mejor amiga a riesgo de ser rechazado.

Porque Leo Fitz no podía renunciar a Jemma Simmons.

Sea lo que sea que ella decidiera.

-Te amo, Jemma-dijo, levantándose nuevamente. Solo el cosmos sabe cómo consiguió que su voz sonora firme y fuerte.

Y ella se giró una vez más, con una cara de asombro que lo divirtió.

-Siempre lo he hecho. Amo todas las cosas sobre ti. Incluso las cosas que no me gustan, las amo.

Escuchó la música detenerse y supuso que el resto de los invitados mantenían el mismo asombro en sus caras que Jemma pero él no estaba viéndolos. Él no podía. Él solo tenia ojos para ella.

-Y te quiero conmigo, junto a un horizonte de sucesos arrastrándonos, perdóname por no haber dicho nada entonces, pero no puedo callarme ahora…No pude encontrar el valor para decírtelo... y sé lo mucho que te impresionan los grandes gestos por lo que, déjame mostrártelo.

Fitz comenzó acercarse al altar, donde Will Daniels lucía muy herido.

Las bocas de todos estaban abiertas. Daisy no podía dejar de ver entre el par de idiotas inteligentes y su amiga Yoyo, quien le devolvía la misma expresión. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo aquí? ¡Jemma Simmons tendría un montón que explicar!

-Te amo y creo que tú me amas también, así que…-extendió su mano hacia la novia y ella vaciló un instante, aun incapaz de responder- ¿nos vamos de aquí, Simmons?

-Yo…he…si-susurró ella y él le guiño el ojo cuando ella aceptó su mano-, esta bien.

Y las puertas del granero se abrieron para dejar pasar a ambos tontos enamorados huyendo de una multitud estupefacta. No hubo granos de arroz ni abrazos y Leo Fitz definitivamente arruinó la boda perfecta de Will y Jemma, pero cuando ellos consiguieron llegar al automóvil de Fitz y este se aproximó a la puerta de copiloto para ayudar a subir a Jemma y a su gran velo de novia y vio cómo una mariposa pasó rápidamente volando junto a ellos, él supo que todo esto era lo correcto.

-Supongo que algunas cosas son inevitables -ella susurró contra sus labios..

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento por esto, yo realmente estuve un tiempo obsesionada con Grey's Anatomy. Sobre todo con Japril y me gusta pensar que Fitzsimmons consiguen atravesar toda la historia de ellos a su modo, incluso las partes feas, las disputas sobre la familia, lo devastador de un embarazo interrumpido, la culpa, la pena, la rabia, el dolor. Marcharse y regresar.  
> En mi mente lo que Fitzsimmons consiguen a lo largo de esta UA es avanzar y moverse a lo que Jackson y April están consiguiendo esta temporada numero 13. Me gusta pensar que ambas parejas consiguen alcanzar el final feliz, siempre.


End file.
